Reward for Loyalty
by xDisturbed
Summary: After fleeing Ionia, Yasuo finds himself a part of the Winter's Claw in Freljord. During a battle, Yasuo saves Sejuani's life and as a reward for proving his loyalty, she rides him like she does her boar. One Shot, Straight, Smut/Lemon.


After fleeing Ionia, Yasuo crosses path with the leader of the Winter's Claw, Sejuani. She lends the man a place to stay, as long as his sword strikes blood in her name… While they were moving between camps, Sejuani's army and Ashe's army converged. During that battle, a losing Sejuani found herself in the path of her sister's magic; a large crystal arrow made of ice. With no way for the fatigued woman to escape, she bows her head in defeat and awaits her death, but the seconds pass by, and Sejuani opens her eyes to see Yasuo in front of her, a wall of wind between them and the Frost Archer as her arrow is swallowed by his technique.

With what was left of the small group of soldiers with them, Sejuani and Yasuo fled to their base camp, avoiding their slaughter… Once it was nightfall, Yasuo was brought to Sejuani's tent, and the rest of the men were told to leave.

"As a reward for your loyalty, I shall ride you like I do my mount." Sejuani told Yasuo. "Now remove your clothes."

"What?" Yasuo asked.

"I see the way your perverted eyes gawk at me." Sejuani stated as she walked forward, her heavy armour rattling as she took her strides.

She took hold of the many pelts draped over Yasuo's shoulders, removing one by one before he was left shirtless, dressed in only the blue Ionian garbs he first met her in. His jaw was shivering from the cold outside their closed tent as he watched the heavily-armoured woman fall to her knees and undo the rope around his waist, pulling his pants down his legs to reveal a white loincloth hiding his member from her eyes. The loincloth was quickly unraveled, Sejuani's stern gaze falling upon Yasuo's cock as it flung out once freed from its thin confinements, nearly hitting her face.

"Hah." Sejuani chuckled, shaking her head as she licked her pale lips, removing her helmet and letting it down on the floor, her silver hair falling to the sides of her head. "I didn't expect you to be this large…"

Her hands moved forward, all ten of her fingers wrapping his girth, moving up and down together along his thick shaft. She watched the Ionian's eyes close, the man trying to hide the pleasure on his face as her tongue grazed the tip of his cock.

Yasuo groaned and clenched his hands into fists by his side, opening his eyes to look down at Sejuani whose lips now engulfed the head of his member. He felt the wet warmth of the inside of her mouth creep up upon his rod, her hands letting go of it as she took his cock deep within her throat. Sejuani muttered something, but she was currently incomprehensible, her palms taking hold of Yasuo's buttocks as she pulled him closer, forcing his cock as deep into her mouth as she could as it left a visible distension within her throat.

He looked down at the still-armoured and barbaric white-haired woman, astonished that she could swallow his entire member with a hint of a proud grin on her currently-in-use lips. His cock felt as if it was sliding atop her tongue as she began to bob her head back and forth, an involuntary gag trying to leave Sejuani's throat as Yasuo's manhood was keeping it down there.

Behind him, Yasuo could feel the drape of the tent be pulled aside, his bare skin greeted by the bitter cold outside as a few curse words came out from between jittering teeth.

"Sejuani -" A soldier called out, his words brought to a hault as he did not expect to see his leader down on her knees, gagging, with a foreigner's cock deep filling her mouth.

Sejuani's eyebrows furrowed between her eyes as she pulled away, Yasuo's cock leaving her mouth all drowned in her saliva as a string of it was still connected from her bottom lip to its head.

"What?" Sejuani asked as her hands moved from holding Yasuo's backside and to his cock, stroking it as her one of her soldiers watched.

"I'm s-sorry!." The soldier exclaimed as he shut the drape of the tent before the two could hear his boots crunching the snow haphazardly.

Sejuani stopped stroking Yasuo's wet cock with her hands and stood up, walking away from the shivering Ionian who scurried to zip the tent shut. He turned back around to see Sejuani removing her armour, metal and fur slowly piling up on the floor as he had to wait a few minutes for her to be completely naked. His member was still giving the Freljordian a standing ovation by the time she was ready, as the anticipation in seeing Sejuani naked, and then finally seeing Sejuani naked, kept his cock more hard than the ice surrounding their camp.

Many thin and white scars were scattered across her body, adorning her well-defined abdominal muscles which were below her large, pink-nippled breasts. Between her legs was a strip of white hair which matched her tresses, her excitement running down her inner-thighs which were so firm and thick from all the riding she does. Sejuani walked forward after she allowed Yasuo a few seconds to admire the sight of her naked flesh, the Ionian man staring at her with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Get on your back." Sejuani ordered, hands on her round hips.

Yasuo nodded his head with a weak smile on his lips, his eyes not daring to break from Sejuani's as he fell to his knees, his manhood swinging between his legs as he noticed her eyes move from his to see it do so. She didn't bother with hiding the excitement on her face as she leered at him, watching the Ionian lay onto his back with his cock resting well over his navel.

Sejuani's body casted a shadow over Yasuo as her feet surrounded his hips. She lowered herself down and got onto her knees as she placed her left hand flat against his chest, and the other between her legs to take hold of him. Her cold fingers clasped his cock, Yasuo looking up at Sejuani as she rubbed his head against her slick southern lips.

" _Oh…"_ She moaned, biting her bottom lip as she lowered herself even further, sitting down onto Yasuo's cock as she slipped it inside and let it fill her entirely. "This is more a reward for me than it is for you, isn't it?"

Yasuo chuckled, and chose to keep silent, allowing the Freljordian warrior to do what she pleased with his body.

Sejuani's right hand moved to join her left against his chest, Yasuo feeling her weight shift down on his lungs as she flattened his back against the floor. She started to roll her hips back and forth, blood rushing to fill her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip and lost some of that dominance as pleasure took itself upon her face. She moaned, and then her nails grazed Yasuo's skin, her eyes closing as she lifted her body up a few inches, freeing some of Yasuo's length from her womanhood before she lowered herself down to envelop it all again.

Yasuo moved his hands to take hold of Sejuani's hips, guiding the woman up and down his shaft as her new pace had caused her large breasts to bounce. He could hear men walking by the tent, some talking, some murmuring, and he knew they could probably hear what was happening in here. The thin walls of a tent weren't really the best at hiding the sound of the Winter's Claw leader's moans as she rode an Ionian straggler like she did Bristle.

Gathering up some courage, Yasuo rose his back from the floor, pushing Sejuani's hands off his chest as they neared each other. He wanted to pick her up and have her ride him like this in the air, but he didn't have the strength for that. And besides, he would love to see Sejuani's back glistening in sweat as he pummels away at her ass..

"Get off me." Yasuo ordered.

Sejuani furrowed her brows and smirked, happy to see Yasuo's sudden change in attitude. She moved herself up and down his rod a few more times before pulling it out, her womanhood feeling vacant as it left his cock coated in much more than her own saliva.

Her impatience showed while she waited as Yasuo crawled behind her, a hand against her back and head as he pushed her down onto the floor. Now on all-fours, Sejuani waited with an eager smile on her face as she could feel the warmth of Yasuo's body moving behind her. She grasped the pelts she was laid down upon, clutching the soft, brown fur as Yasuo slid himself into her pussy, his skin pressing against her backside.

"Ogh…" Sejuani groaned, closing her eyes as she shuddered. "God, I can't believe how big you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yasuo asked, his hands sliding down her curves before taking hold of her hips.

"Well…" Sejuani muttered, a pause in her sentence as Yasuo pulled himself halfway out before thrusting back in abruptly. "I-I - I don't know. It doesn't fit you."

"But it fits _you_." Yasuo joked.

As he finished speaking, he rose his right hand in the air and struck the right side of Sejuani's backside with it, all fingers sprawled out. Her skin rippled as it made contact, and a light pink print was left in her flesh as she groaned and shuddered.

"I-I like it when you act like this." Sejuani stated, chuckling as she shook her head and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Again. Hit me again."

Yasuo smiled and briefly closed his eyes, making another thrust into Sejuani before hitting the other side of her rear.

"Gagh…" She muttered.

Sejuani's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her smile twisted as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. She winced as she felt Yasuo's hand crash against her rear again, her hips starting to move on their own as she pushed herself back against his thrusts. She tried to suppress her moans, most of them rumbling in her throat as she was shook back and forth from the Ionian's vehement thrusts, her mouth eventually opening to express her pleasure as they only got louder and louder.

Every strong person has their weakness. Yasuo's cock, was Sejuani's. She could barely contain herself, her facade of being the more-dominant person withering away as she shuddered with each pump he made. Her southern lips clutched onto his cock for dear life, and her ass was left pink imprints which exactly matched Yasuo's hands. She was practically gasping for air, muttering Yasuo's name a few times as he refrained from bruising her backside any further.

"God…" Sejuani muttered, her body freezing up as her mouth was left agape.

She nearly lifted a pelt from the floor as she came, her juices wetting Yasuo's thighs as he pulled out and fell onto his ass. He watched Sejuani experience her climax, seeing the muscular leader of the Winter's Claw shaking like an earthquake as her face was contorted with ecstasy. It was an unusual sight to behold, but he couldn't help but smile as he watched her recover, turn around, and crawl towards him.

Sejuani didn't say a single thing as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, licking her lips before opening her mouth and engulfing his head. Yasuo closed his eyes and bared his teeth, feeling the bumps on Sejuani's tongue rub against the tip of his cock as he knew a second more was too much to ask for.

He groaned as his seed fled his cock, flooding the Freljordian's mouth before she swallowed nearly all. With a smirk on her face, some of his cum dripping from the side of her mouth, Sejuani stood up, and moved to clothe herself.

"Go." She ordered the Ionian. "I hope you enjoyed your reward."

Yasuo nodded his head, and the two exchanged a few gazes as they gathered up their tossed-aside garments. Something was telling the Ionian that he would have more than just a few more rewards to come in the following days...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by** **Kaando12.**


End file.
